


Kindred Spirits

by guineamania



Series: Hurt Comfort Bingo [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kindred Spirits, On the Run, Pre Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda knows how Bucky feels, she also knows that Steve isn't going to be able to catch him with brief sightings and cuddles. She knows how to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindred Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> For Hurt Comfort Bingo prompt: Ostracized from Society

“Steve, can I talk to you,” Wanda asked, loitering nervously in the doorway to Steve’s office. It wasn’t officially Steve’s office but he had claimed it for his hunt for the winter soldier. Paper covered every available surface and a large map was covered with all the Winter Soldier sightings they had found in the past year. Yet they had got nowhere. All they knew was that Bucky was travelling on his own and was not completing missions for his trainers. That fact put a time constraint on their mission, they had to beat Hydra to Bucky or they would lose him forever.

“Yeah what’s up?” Steve questioned, turning away from where he was hunched over the laptop.

“Sam told me there has been another sighting, and you two are going to be going,” Wanda began, wringing her hands nervously. No one dared try to infringe on this investigation, Sam was only allowed in because he had helped in fighting against the Winter Soldier before. But Wanda was about to ask so much more than to be involved.

“We will be leaving in an hour,” Steve nodded, confusion inching into his expression.

“I don’t want you to be offended but I think you are going about this the wrong way,” Wanda blurted out before her courage could desert her.

“What do you mean we are going about this in the wrong way?” Steve questioned and Wanda knew she had his full attention now.

“You are looking for Bucky not the Winter Soldier. He will not be thinking in the same way as he used to when you knew him. He will be scared and confused as his mind tries to tear him apart,” Wanda tried to explain but it was so hard to put the feeling into words. “I went through the same after Pietro died and Stark threw out everything I believed,” she whispered. Steve’s mind was visably working over the information she gave him. “Let me help, I know what’s going through his mind now. I can convince him to come home.”

 

Wanda was honestly surprised that actually worked and it only sunk in when she was sat on the jet with Falcon on one side and Captain America on the other just before they were about to come in to land. “The plan is that Wanda will do her thing and call us in when she has contact. Then we will work as back up as she engages, only to interfere if he turns violent,” Steve explained. His voice and expression was desensitised as he sat there; it was the only way he could talk about this as any other mission. Wanda stepped off the plane and took a deep breath. They were on the outskirts of Paris. Wanda had done her research and she knew exactly where Bucky would be. He was at the stage where he would be trying to find some sense of his life before. But he wouldn’t go to Steve, Steve would be too much. He would be looking for someone who he remembered to be friendly to him and only a small part of his life. Small parts were so much easier. Connie Beaumont or going by her maiden name Connie Martin. Steve would probably not remember her all of this time. She was the girl Bucky took to the Stark Expo. The girl who he stayed with until he had to go back to war. The girl who Bucky swore he would come home to, and never did. Connie was a happy memory and that was what he needed right now.

 

Just as she predicted, a mysterious man had signed in to see Connie in the nursing home where she lived claiming to be an old friend. He had signed in under the name James Martin. “James,” Wanda whispered, standing outside the room not to startle her target. Bucky’s head spun around and Wanda could see his eyes darting around looking for an escape. Connie was fast asleep and Wanda’s heart warmed at the fact that even in his panic Bucky didn’t want to wake her. “I’m not here to hurt you. I’m here to help you. I know what you are feeling right now,” Wanda replied slowly and quietly, treating Bucky like a cornered animal. And she did know how he was feeling; his mind was an onslaught of fear and confusion but there was lingering curiosity. That was what she needed to draw out of him. “I know what you have been through. I’m a HYDRA experiment,” Wanda confided him and felt some of the pain recede. Bucky was actually quite good looking now he had cleaned himself up. The denim jacket and leather gloves covered up his metal arm and his hair was cut in the same way he used to wear it. Wanda felt a blush form on her cheeks as the curiousity in his mind was turned towards her in full force.

“Who are you?” Bucky asked, his voice slightly raspy from disuse. It had probably been a long time since he had had someone to talk to.

“I’m Wanda Maximoff, a friend of Steve’s,” at the mention of Steve’s name Bucky’s expression became torn. “You don’t have to see him yet. We can just talk,” Wanda assured him. A smile twitched at Bucky’s lips.

“I would like that Miss Maximoff,” Bucky replied, reaching out for her hand. Wanda chuckled as his charm returning, he really was finding himself again.

“As would I Mr Barnes.”


End file.
